<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hunt for the beast by stardazed_daydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606816">hunt for the beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/stardazed_daydreams'>stardazed_daydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI: Amnesty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Autistic Benrey (Half-Life), Bickering, Bigfoot - Freeform, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cryptids, Gordon Has An Anxiety Disorder, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Human Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Magic-Users, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, This will PROBABLY be a p long series assuming I don't lose motivation, Visions, ok . ok the relationships def wont happen this fic gang but theres gonna b Flirting ok. Potential, they/himrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/stardazed_daydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A stone archway stands in the center of a small clearing. The waxing moon reaches its zenith in the star-lit sky above. The carpet of pine needles begins to vibrate in soft pulses away from the center of this clearing and, in an instant, the span of the arch is filled with the moonlight above, and the carpet of needles is stripped away as sharp winds blow outward and away from the clearing in every direction.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The moon’s reflection on the archway dims.<br/></i>
  <br/>
  <i>The owner of the Amnesty Lodge finishes his evening tea, and extinguishes the last light of Kepler, West Virginia.</i>
</p><hr/><p>aka my self-indulgent HLVRAI TAZ: Amnesty au heavily inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437967/chapters/61694995">something new, something strange</a>, check it out!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Gordon Freeman &amp; Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta &amp; Bubby &amp; Dr. Coomer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI: Amnesty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We see a carpet of pine needles laid out over the quiet floor of the blank forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright light is beaming down from the waxing, nearly full moon overhead. It is summer in Kepler, West Virginia, and it is still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this particular neck of the woods, not a creature is stirring. The tall pines all around are motionless, bathing in this moonlight. There are no howls from the forest’s depths. No frogs rattling in the creeks that crisscross the terrain, no crickets whistling their summer song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepler is quiet too, its citizens have long since retired for the day. The steady hum of the blank that connects the town to the ski slopes above ceased operations hours ago. Signs for the businesses catering to Kepler’s night owls flicker and dim as their proprietors close up shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft lights in the town's windows extinguish one by one save for the office window of the amnesty lodge, on the outskirts of Kepler’s topside, where the manager sips his evening tea, peering expectantly out this window and into the forest beyond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And back in those woods, a stone archway stands in the center of a small clearing. The waxing moon reaches its zenith in the star-lit sky above. The carpet of pine needles begins to vibrate in soft pulses away from the center of this clearing and, in an instant, the span of the arch is filled with the moonlight above, and the carpet of needles is stripped away as sharp winds blow outward and away from the clearing in every direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon’s reflection on the archway dims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner of the Amnesty Lodge finishes his evening tea, and extinguishes the last light of Kepler, West Virginia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon is… standing in a clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see a stone archway, directly in front of him, lit up by the moon. He reaches out, but as his fingers come close to brushing the stone, he snaps awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dozed off sitting at his desk. His legs </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been propped up, but as he had jumped awake, they’d fallen off. He blinks, rubbing his eyes, and yawns as his radio crackles to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Freeman, we got a couple of fire complaints about lot five,” the voice says, and he sighs, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m on it,” He says into his walkie, and stands up, making his way out of the office with a nod to reception. Sure enough, as he approached lot 5, he saw a large, roaring fire- seemingly unattended, as the RV next to it’s lights were out. Fucking hell. What part of the words “burn ban” do people not understand? Do they not get that they’re in the middle of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking forest</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jesus Christ. He eyes the RV critically- the front part looks like it’s recently been in an accident, part of the bender crumpled in and the headlight completely shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon takes a deep breath and steps into the lot, fully prepared to argue with an elderly white man about his “rights”, but he is instead greeted by the sound of a shotgun clicking from the inside of the RV. His blood runs cold. Shit. Fuck. If he gets shot for enforcing park rules again, he is going to scream. From the pain, probably, but also out of sheer frustration. Why don’t they give rangers guns? This job fucking sucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hands in the air placatingly. “Hey,” he starts, staying far, far away from the RV, but he is interrupted by a shot ringing out, quickly followed by a yelp as the shot blasts a hole in the door of the RV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before speaking into his walkie. “Hey, I’m gonna need police support out here at lot 5, got a camper with a gun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10-4,” comes the response, and Gordon takes a hesitant step forward, sweeping the area with his flashlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Sorry, fuck, I’m sorry!” The door to the RV opens, and a woman steps out. She places the shotgun at her feet and raises her hands, but when she sees that Gordon isn’t an officer, she lowers them again, wiping her palms on the front of her pants. “I’m real sorry about that, mister,” she says, “I didn’t mean to shoot at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon raises his eyebrows, looking around the site. “Really? ‘Cause I don’t see anyone else for you to be shooting at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him, eyes wide in fear, and he relents. “Uh, you can’t have this fire here,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry, I was just afraid,” she says. She fidgets, looking away from him nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow. “Afraid of what?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches into her RV and comes back with a bottle of whiskey. She takes a long swig before responding, her voice shaking. “Me and my buddy Pete- we were out in the woods when- we saw it.” She takes another long swig before continuing. “Some kind of giant beast. That’s why I’ve got the fire- to scare it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon sighs. He checks his watch. “Alright, drop the story,” he says. “I don’t have time for a story, just tell me the truth. What… get mixed up with drugs or something? You can tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen. “No, nothing like that, honest! It was- it was like this big bear? Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like 8 feet tall!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you must’ve been mistaken, miss. Biggest creature we get ‘round here is the good ol’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Urus Americanus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it’s true!” She insists. “It- it was huge! And vicious! It chased after me n’ Pete! And- Pete hasn’t made it back to camp yet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clucks his tongue, crossing his arms. Black bears- especially ‘round this area, where there was a lot of people- tended to be pretty docile, not attacking unless provoked. So either she really was making this up, or she and her friend managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> piss off a mama bear. He looks at her critically for a moment. Her eyes are wide and imploring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. She seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did it go?” He asks finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns and points, and Gordon can see a path of destruction tearing through the woods- slashes in the bark, limbs ripped from trees- and splattered on leaves and clotted in the dirt was dark, thick blood. He wrinkles his nose, and she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I kind of… shot it,” she says. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s illegal but I mean I didn’t hurt it or anything, so it’s fine, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks hurt to me,” Gordon deadpans, and she winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m real sorry,” she says, “but can you please call off the fuzz? I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you or anythin’, I was just scared! I gotta find Pete, I can’t go to jail!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon hesitates. He really shouldn't. “.. what’s your name, kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pigeon,” she says. “Pigeon Wilson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Fuck. He can’t let this kid get arrested for running from a bear. “Alright,” he concedes, then switches on his walkie. “Hey, uh, call off the boys. False alarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“False </span>
  <em>
    <span>gun</span>
  </em>
  <span> alarm?” HQ echoes. “What- how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. “Uhhhh turns out it was just some kids throwing around cherry bombs,” he lies, sweating a little under the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HQ laughs. “Those damn millennials.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon chuckles. “Yeah, yeah. Talk t’ ya later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Pigeon puts down the bottle and throws her arms around Gordon’s neck, and he blusters a little bit. “I’m so- well, I would be relieved, but Pete’s still out there!” She steps back again, looking at him worriedly. “Could you go looking for him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, let’s fight a fucking bear. Why not. “Will do, ma’am,” Gordon says, taking a step towards the path of destruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Are you packing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon blinks at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You strapped? You got a gun, man?” He shakes his head, and she reaches into her RV and pulls a hunting rifle out, handing it to Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have so many guns? Do you have the papers for this?” He asks, and she blushes, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this- this one’s Pete’s gun!” She says, and he sighs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Fine. Gonna find Pete and give him his gun.” He smiles at her, and she practically wilts in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She steps back into her RV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon takes a deep breath and walks into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Benrey, it’s just another shift patrolling the parking lot of a local water park- making sure no kids break in after hours and get busy in the ‘Tunnel of Love’. He’s about to head into the security office and clock out when a couple stumbles into view of one of the streetlamps, giggling. Benrey sighs, stomping over to where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey were closed you cant be here,” he deadpans. Now that he’s closer, he can definitely tell that they’re drunk- they’re both shaking like leaves in a storm, leaning heavily on one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck ooooooff, man,” the male sneers, flapping his hand in Benrey’s general direction. “We aren’t even doin’ anythin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you cant be here unless you got a passport,” Benrey says, mostly because it’s funny. Really, they can’t be here </span>
  <em>
    <span>period</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but fucking with drunk people is how he has fun on the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- my fucking passport? We’re in kepler you fucking idiot nobody has a fuckin- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic- </span>
  </em>
  <span>passport.” He pushes himself off his girlfriend, swinging and missing entirely. “Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pig.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that one kind of pissed him off. Benrey is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cop. Instead of yelling, he puts his hands up, keeping a neutral expression. “calm down,” they deadpan, and the man immediately slumps like a puppet with his strings cut, blinking slowly down at Benrey. “leave please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, grabbing his girlfriend by the arm. “Let’s go, babe,” he says, and they leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey nods to themself, dusting off his hands. Nice. They love it when that works. They head into the office and punch out, humming to themself under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they emerge from the office and start the walk home, they spot an eldery man in a lab coat in the parking lot walking towards them. Shit. While technically off duty, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> still in full uniform, which meant if someone was approaching him, they needed help from security. Fuck. He stops, keeping his face carefully neutral as the man rushes over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you doing?” He hisses, yanking Benrey into a shadowy part of the lot and looking around. “You think you can be running around like that? You’re gonna get yourself killed!” He drops Benrey’s arm, searching their face. “You need to come with me back to the lodge! Don’t make me report you for suspicious behavior!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, none of that made any goddamn sense. Benrey purses his lips and crosses his arms. “you’re the suspicious one here, bro. got your uhhh passport? got ID?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to wriggle your way out of this one! I know magic when I see it, mister, ha ha!” The stranger says, lifting his fists. “Get in the car or put up your dukes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey stares at him for a long moment. “don’t- uhh, don’t know what you’re talking about, buddy.” A little bit of anxiety bubbles up in his chest, but he pushes it down, inspecting their nails. “magic isn’t real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is, my good bitch!” The stranger quips. “I think you’d better get in the car!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey considers his options. He could get in the car… or he could be beaten to death by an old man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’know what? Fuck it. He’s off tomorrow anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey gets in the car and buckles up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, young man?” The stranger asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“benrey,” they respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Benrey!” He shakes Benrey’s hand with an iron grip. “My name is Dr. Coomer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sick,” benrey says. “now start the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby is sitting in his shop when the letter comes. The mail lady makes him sign for it, and he does his best not to snip at her the whole time about it, but he knows his best isn’t great. His assistant Kirby gives him a little bit of a stink eye, so he knows he definitely failed. Ah, who gives a shit. Bubby opens the letter and stares at the bold red lettering on the first page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the letter say?” Kirby asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting fucking evicted!” Bubby snaps, throwing the letter down. “They’ve always had it out for me, I knew it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have it out for you, Bubby, when’s the last time you paid rent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby glares. “Not my fault this shithole doesn’t get any visitors! I thought your fucking magazine was supposed to bring in customers!” The ‘shithole’ in question is called The Cryptonomica. It’s an older, cluttered building, full of display cases boasting objects of cryptic origin. There are books, plaster cast footprints- the whole shebang. Bubby thinks it’s all bullshit, but hey- tourists are tourists, and when in West Virginia, tourists want to talk about Mothman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I am bringing in customers!” Kirby protests, and Bubby scoffs. “You just need something </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bubby. A new display.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Bubby frowns. “I think I have something in the back I could bring out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not- not an old display, Bubby, something new. I know it’s mainstream, but maybe you could do something with bigfoot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby frowns. “Bigfoot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” Kirby says, waggling his eyebrows. “Fake a few pictures. Put on a suit and run around for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby frowns harder. “I think I have a Chewbacca costume in the back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirby grins. “Hell yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Bubby looks at the letter contemplatively. “Something new.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY I DONT HAVE A BETA READER. Lmk if I missed a typo. Or if you're willing to beta read-</p><p>anyway, here's the first chapter. I'm going to do one chapter per episode, and if I don't lose motivation/if people like it enough, I'll make works for the other arcs, too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i always update my fics after midnight no i wont try to wait until morning i need to have instant gratification. sorry this one is a Long Boy it just worked out that way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods are thick, dark, and eerily silent. There are none of the ambient sounds Gordon’s become adjusted to in his years as a ranger- no frogs croaking, no rustling in the trees, not even the distant hum of bug wings. He grumbles, pushing a branch away from his face as his flashlight sweeps over the path of destruction the beast is leaving in its wake. Trees are stripped of their bark in erratic chunks, huge limbs are bent or broken, and the brush underfoot has been squashed completely flat.</p><p> His light catches on more clumps of that strange, black blood, and Gordon follows it, squinting into the dark woods. Glancing at his watch, he realizes that it’s been nearly an hour and a half since he started following this path. <em> I’m never going to catch up to it at this rate, </em> he thinks, but refuses to give up- as far as he knows, Pete is still out there, unarmed, and potentially being pursued by an angry bear. </p><p>Distantly, he sees a light, and he picks up the pace. As he approaches, he realizes that the light is a flashlight, left on and dropped in a puddle of mud. He frowns, turning in place and surveying the nearby area. Several patches of grass underfoot are black, as if burnt. As he frowns at one of these patches, wondering what on earth could have made those marks, something happens for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Appearing just in front of him is the silhouette of a person. They are tall, at least three inches taller than Gordon himself, and glowing with a faint blue light. Gordon’s heart drops into his stomach, ice-cold fear running through his veins. </p><p>“Mister Freeman.” The vision drawls. “The moment of your... destiny... has arrived.”</p><p>Fuck. Shit. The beginnings of a panic attack grip Gordon, throat closing and heart pounding. This wasn’t a new situation for him- if anything it was too familiar. It’d been <em> years </em> since he’d seen him, why couldn’t he just get a break-</p><p>“There is no... more time to delay, Mr. Freeman. Events have been put into motion that require your <em> immediate </em>action.” </p><p>Gordon takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. “... okay,” he says.Okay. This is fine. He can handle this.</p><p>He about-faces and starts walking away. </p><p>“Wait just… one moment, Mr. Freeman. I must know if you’ve been training your body to achieve and maintain peak... physical capabilities.” He says.</p><p>“Uh.” Gordon stops. “Well, you know I did try crossfit,” he says. “At the- the gym, they had BAIT during the day and crossfit in the evenings.” He scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>“And did you <em> master </em>this martial art of... crossed fit, Mr. Freeman?” He presses.</p><p>“Well, I- I didn’t think it really, uh, fit in my schedule, you know, with work and…” Gordon trails off as the figure disappears and reappears next to him, looking him up and down.</p><p>“And <em> where </em>is your... chosen weapon, Mr. Freeman? Where is the instrument of your destiny?” </p><p>Gordon winces. “Uh… well…” He shifts, crossing his arms and clicking his tongue. “It was really fucking creepy, y’know? So I gave it to- a friend. I let him hang on to it. It just freaked me out a little, I’m not gonna lie. Plus, I don’t want to say I have an aesthetic or anything, but uh, if I did, a weird bendy sword doesn’t really- fit.” Shit. He’s rambling. And sweating, like, a lot. He tugs at his collar, laughing nervously as his heart pounds in his chest.</p><p>“I know well of your... hesitance, Mr. Freeman,” the vision says, “but you must know that I have waited... long enough. It is now the time-” </p><p>He’s interrupted by the sound of a branch snapping, followed by a huge, monstrous sigh… and then another, and another, like the breathing of something much, much larger than Gordon. </p><p>“Mr. Freeman, are you... in dang-” the vision cuts himself off and abruptly vanishes, leaving Gordon alone once more. </p><p>His heart pounding even harder than before, Gordon turns towards the noise. His flashlight shines once more on those patches of burned grass, and he can’t help but notice that they’re in the shape of... animals? He can see a deer here, something that looks like a dog or a wolf there… and as he finally fully faces the noise, his flashlight catches on two huge eyes. Before that can even register, it catches on another eye, and then another. The beast is just as huge as Pigeon described, at least eight feet tall, and as his light shines into its eyes, it roars and starts running towards Gordon at a dead sprint. </p><p>Panicking, Gordon lifts his gun, aims it, and tosses it right at the beast’s head. It bounces off harmlessly. </p><p>Gordon turns tail and runs, sprinting away as fast as he can. </p><p>Unfortunately, “as fast as he can” is still not fast enough, and the beast swipes him with a huge paw, sending him rolling across the forest floor. His radio comes detached and his flashlight rolls away in a different direction, coming to a stop near the one he’d seen earlier. The light shines directly into a patch of bramble, and Gordon sees it reflect off of a pair of glasses as he faintly makes out the shape of a person hiding in the bramble- Pete, if he had to guess. </p><p>The beast, thrown off by momentum, overshoots Gordon, leaving it facing away from him when he picks himself up off the ground. He has to get this thing away from Pete, get him back to his campsite with Pigeon. Closing his eyes and praying for the best, Gordon winds up his foot and kicks the beast right in the ass. </p><p>It whirls around, glaring at him. <em> Oh shit, </em> Gordon thinks, and has enough time to pick up his radio and turn around before it smacks him again, sending him flying deeper into the woods. He picks himself up and starts yelling into the radio as he sprints away. </p><p> “Come in, we got an emergency situation,” he yells, panting for breath, “I have a… God, alright, an unknown assailant. I’m just north of the Cranberry River, and uh, I need immediate- air support? I’m making an immediate egress away to the- towards the river. So just follow the river and you’ll see me. Please confirm <em> very loudly </em>that you heard.” He gets nothing but static in response. Shit. Fuck. He adjusts the knob, fumbling in the dark for a better signal. </p><p>“Gordon? Gordon, are you there?” Another ranger responds over the radio, tinny and muffled as hell, but fuck yeah, it’s a response!</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here!” Gordon shouts, ducking under a branch. The radio seems almost like it’s being scrambled, the signal much worse than it normally would be, and he shakes it a little. </p><p>“Alright, we’re sending someone to find you, Gordon- where are you? I can’t hear you.” </p><p>“The river, I’m heading towards- fuck!” Gordon trips over a root, and the radio goes flying into the woods, pretty much lost to him forever. He swears loudly as he stumbles through the forest, branches whipping against his face and sucking in desperate, burning breaths, and eventually the sound of the monster following him grows quieter and quieter before it’s just… gone. As he slows to a stop, bracing himself on his thighs and wheezing, he realizes he’s ended up in a clearing. The moon overhead shines like a spotlight down on the center of the clearing, and he sees that big stone gate once more. </p><p>Gordon stares, still panting. He’s been all over these woods, seen every secret the forest had to offer. But for some reason, he’s <em> never </em> seen this gate before. It’s nothing special- just three stones slapped together in a way reminiscent of stonehenge, and as he looks at it, the vision re-appears, poking around at the archway curiously. </p><p>“So this is… your connection, hm, Mr. Freeman? … Truly fascinating.” The vision shimmers a little. </p><p>“I- I don’t know what you mean,” Gordon says. He realizes that distantly, he can still hear the monster rooting around, far enough that he isn’t too concerned. </p><p>“You are not ready to face your destiny… Mr. Freeman... and yet you must. The people in the world beyond this gate will be your... friends, regardless of what the people of... <em> your </em>world try to tell you,” he says. </p><p>“Uh,” Gordon looks over his shoulder, where the noises are growing closer once more. “I’m- I’m kind of in a pickle here, I’ve got some sort of- monster?- bearing (<em> nice, </em>he thinks) down on me, if you will. So uh- do you- think it’ll try to follow me through the gate?” He eyes the gate, but it doesn’t look big enough for the beast to fit through. “Do you have a permit for this, by the way?” </p><p>The vision completely ignores the question. “Yes, step into the gate… Mr. Freeman… you must be brave. That is why you-” Suddenly, he vanishes, leaving Gordon alone with the monster behind him. </p><p>Shit. Fuck. The noises are only getting closer. He knows what he has to do.</p><p>Gordon takes a deep breath and sprints towards the gate. As he does, the moon fills it with a dazzling white light, wind blowing away from it in every direction. It makes him nervous, but he pushes through, arms thrown up to protect his face from the biting cold as he steps into the gate. As he does, the light retreats as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p> The wind stills.</p><p>The evening is quiet. </p><p>And the archway is empty.</p><p>…</p><p>“so.” Benrey smacks his lips, looking over at Dr. Coomer expectantly. “you gonna uhhhh murder me or what. is that what’s uhh going on here.” </p><p>“What? N-” </p><p>“gonna uhh drive me out to the woods and dump my body. or.” </p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer says. “Murdering is not my style!”</p><p>“hmmm sounds like something a murderer would say,” Benrey says. He fiddles with the zipper on his vest. </p><p>Dr. Coomer laughs brightly. “That is true!” They sit in silence for a few moments before he pipes up again. “This may seem like a weird question, dear boy, but are you… human?” </p><p>Benrey furrows his brow, making a show of looking down at his chest and patting their chest. “uhhh. yeah, bro.” </p><p>“I told you it was a weird question!” Dr. Coomer says. </p><p>“.... yeah, it is,” they say. “is that- uhhhh, is that an… option?”</p><p>“You’re going to learn quite a lot tonight, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer says. “And one of those things is that it certainly <em> is </em> an option, ha ha!” He glances over at Benrey, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “What I don’t understand is how you can do magic if you don't know the truth!” </p><p>“i cant do magic man i dont know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“You certainly can!” Dr. Coomer says, smiling. Benrey stares openly. “Have you <em> really </em>never been to Kepler?” Dr. Coomer continues.</p><p>“not that I know of,” Benrey says, shrugging. </p><p>“Well, that’s a crying shame. It’s the best town on earth!” As if on cue, the truck pulls out of a stretch of woods and into the town of Kepler, West Virginia. </p><p>They’re on the riverside of town, named for the lower part of town’s proximity to the Greenbrier river that cuts across its southern border. The highway they’re on turns into the town’s main road, and then they’re passing through the town’s center. </p><p>They pass a building called The Cryptonomica, a local grocer, an arcade, a winter sports supply store, a Pizza Hut, and a smaller, neighboring independent pizza restaurant, as well as a library, city hall, and a few office buildings. They drive through a few residential blocks before the road turns back into a highway. Instead of following it, Dr. Coomer takes a hairpin turn and drives up this winding road that climbs the face of the mountain to the town’s north. They drive under an overpass, and Benrey can see the town’s funicular train with a couple of passengers riding up from riverside to topside, which is where the road leads. They pass by some more buildings: the Kepler ski trails landing, a few ritzy-looking chalets and alpine-inspired resorts, and then Coomer turns onto a dirt road leading into the pine trees. </p><p>“so you’re not gonna murder me, right? we coulda stopped back at the pizza hut bro, that would've been fine.” </p><p>“Oh! Are you hungry, Benrey?” Dr. Coomer asks, looking at them with wide eyes. </p><p>“no,” they say.</p><p>“I assure you that when we arrive, I can provide you with a hot meal, and- oh! Here we are!” He cuts the engine and turns to Benrey with a smile. </p><p>The truck is parked in front of a large building at the end of the dirt road, with a wooden sign over the entrance that reads ‘Amnesty Lodge’. There’s a wooden plank path cutting through a charming, well-tended garden, and up to the wooden dome that serves as the lodge’s central lobby. Branching off of either side of that central hub are the lodge’s two guest wings, which have a natural log-cabin aesthetic, with lamplit verandas peeking out of each room. </p><p>Dr. Coomer leads Benrey into the lobby, where a few guests are seated in handcrafted wooden chairs. One is reading a newspaper. A couple are laughing over a game of chess. One is dusting the surface of a piano. In the rear of the lobby is a large, open space with windows looking out into the woods with dining tables scattered about, chairs stacked on them upside down, dinner service already shut down for the night. In the entrance to one of those guest wings hangs a sign directing guests to a hot spring behind the building. In the middle of the lobby is a large, unlit hearth, but even without the fire, the building feels… warm. </p><p> “Welcome to the Amnesty Lodge!” </p><p>A young, blond man dressed in snowboarding gear runs out of one of the wigs, towards the entrance. Dr. Coomer waves him over. </p><p>“Ah! Jake! Don’t go out tonight, I need you to make up a room for our new guest!”</p><p>He flashes a hang-ten. “No problem, Doc,” he says, and rushes back into the guest wing. </p><p>“Are you hungry, Benrey?” Dr. Coomer asks. “I can see if Tommy is around to whip up a nice meal!” </p><p>“uhhh kinda bro but first i want to know what the hell is going on here please?” Benrey says. </p><p>“I’ll explain, dear boy, but first I want you to show us that magic!” Dr. Coomer says. “Dani, come here, would you?” </p><p>The guest reading the newspaper puts it down and stands up, walking over to them. She’s blonde and dressed in warm tones. </p><p>“Alright, Benrey! Show us what you can do!” Dr. Coomer says, clapping his hands together.</p><p>Benrey makes a frustrated noise, digging his nails into their palms. “i don’t know what you <em> mean </em>,” he says. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell Dani what to do, like you did with that man in the parking lot?” Dr. Coomer asks. </p><p>“uh... the calm down thing?” Benrey shifts, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “i can try, but it doesn’t always, uh. work.” </p><p>“Just give it a shot, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer says encouragingly, and Benrey takes a deep breath. </p><p>“uh. okay.” they turn to Dani, avoiding eye contact entirely. “ummmm look over here please,” he says, and Dani looks at them, eyebrows raised expectantly. “uh…. calm down please?” The room is silent and buzzing with expectation, and Benrey’s mouth is dry as fuck. He swallows.</p><p>Dani glances over at Dr. Coomer. “I don’t feel any calmer,” she says. </p><p>Benrey huffs an irritated sigh. “im not magi-” completely involuntarily, he cuts himself off to sing a high note. Blue orbs leave their mouth as he does, and they pop against Dani’s face, rapidly fading away into nothing. Acting seemingly on instinct, she opens her mouth, and a few land on her tongue. She swallows, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Tastes like blue raspberry.” She looks at Dr. Coomer. “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve been in my entire life.” </p><p>“...holy shit,” Benrey says. “did i do that?” Dani nods. “holy shit!” They bring two fingers to their lips, brushing against them gingerly. <em> Woah. </em></p><p>“So, Benrey,” Dr. Coomer says. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“i- benrey do magic? i- magic is real?” Benrey splutters. </p><p>“Correct! What you did to Dani and to that man was real magic! There’s a place that magic comes from, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer smiles, clapping his hands together. “I’m going to take this slowly so your brain doesn’t explode, but I must tell you: there is another world out there that is connected to our own!” </p><p>Benrey blinks, opening their mouth to respond, but Coomer keeps talking.</p><p>“That connection has moved many times in our Earth’s long history, but right now it’s right here in our very own Kepler! Us humans have been travelling over to that world for as long as we’ve been around! It’s been the source of many folktales and stories! But the important bit is that while we’ve been going to their world… they’ve also been coming to us!” He turns to the guests in the lobby and nods.</p><p>For a second, they all look nervous; however, one by one, they stand up and start taking off their accessories: bracelets, necklaces, a few rings- and one by one, the guests transform.</p><p>The two at the chessboard grow in width and height, growing layers of thick, gray fur, and suddenly, blinking down their snouts at him, they’re werewolves. </p><p>The guest that had been dusting the piano fades out as if transitioning to grayscale and turns transparent.</p><p>Dani, just in front of him, starts glowing softly, and her eyes turn dark orange as her canines sharpen into long, vampire-esque fangs.</p><p>Suddenly Benrey is standing in the lobby surrounded by a bunch of monsters. </p><p>“... sick. poggers,” Benrey says faintly. Their head swims.</p><p>“Are you doing alright, Benrey?” Dr. Coomer asks.</p><p>“yeah i mean ive seen movies before. halloweentown. uhhh nightmare before christmas.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re taking this well, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer says brightly. “That’s what I’m here to tell you: monsters are real!” </p><p>…</p><p>Bubby drives up into the forest. He definitely isn’t supposed to be taking his car off the road, but he does anyway- it’s late, and dark, and it’s not like anyone is going to see him. He finds a good spot, and after minimal fumbling and swearing, manages to get himself prepared. He pops open his trunk and stares at the large bucket full of “Bigfoot Droppings”, and decides to scatter about half of it in the area.</p><p>“I feel like a fucking idiot,” Bubby says, to nobody in particular. He adjusts the head of the wookie costume and glares around at his setup. Great. What-fucking-ever. </p><p>He hits ‘play’ on the camera and tries a few takes, switching weird growling noises and strange, animalistic whining.</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>He feels like a fucking idiot. </p><p>On the third try, he twists off the head and the gloves, dropping them in the open trunk of his car, and grabs the camera off its tripod, playing back the footage. It’s good enough footage, he guesses. The hordes of idiots that Bigfoot sightings tend to bring will definitely fall for it. </p><p>As he’s watching the footage, he hears footsteps. He snaps his head up and sees a man step out from between the trees. He’s tall, much younger than Bubby, and lanky, a chain with a faintly glowing orange crystal on it dangling from his hand. He’s staring at the crystal intently until he notices Bubby, jumping and trying to hide said crystal in his palm, curling his fingers around it protectively. “Oh- h-hello,” he says. “I- um, hi, other- other person.”</p><p>“Hello.” <em> This is awkward as fuck. </em>Bubby glances around, avoiding eye contact at all costs.</p><p>“Why are you- um, why are you dressed up l-like chew- like chewbacca, maybe?” The man asks, shuffling his feet nervously.</p><p>Fuck. Bubby grabs for the nearest explanation he can think of. “Oh! I’m working on a- fan film.” That sounds stupid. Goddamn it.</p><p>“Th-that’s cool. I like Star Wars.” There’s a long, painfully awkward pause. “Um, so you’re doing it… by yourself? Alone in the w-woods in the- the middle of the night?” The man glances around as if he’s waiting for another person to spring out from behind a tree.</p><p>“Yes! Just cutting out the middleman, you know? Get all the profit for yourself!” Bubby laughs. </p><p>He looks extremely uncomfortable. “... cool.” The man shifts some more, scuffing his feet in the pine needles, and says: “Were you planning on- oh sticking around much- much longer, Mr….?” he trails off. </p><p>“Bubby,” he says. “And no! No, I was just- just packing up, actually!” He jabs a thumb at his still-open trunk. “Have to start editing, you know how it is!” </p><p>“It was nice to meet you- um, sir,” the man says. “My name’s- my name’s Tommy, by the way.” </p><p>“Oh!” The name rings a small, distant bell. “You’re the chef up at the lodge, right?” </p><p>“That- that’s me,” Tommy says, smiling. “I don’t, um, I don’t remember seeing you back at- back at the lodge, Mr. Bubby,” he says. </p><p>“Ah, it’s no problem!” Bubby says, waving a hand. “I also own The Cryptonomica!” </p><p>“Oh- oh of course, that must be where I- I recognize you from,” Tommy says. “It’s nice to officially meet you, but you, uh- you said you were leaving? Maybe?” </p><p>“Yes!” Bubby exclaims, grateful for the exit, “yes, I was just going!” He takes a half-step back as if to leave, but as he does, he spots a shape moving in the woods, almost directly behind where he’d been shooting. As it draws closer, that orange crystal Tommy had been trying to hide in his hand glows brighter, shining through the cracks in his fingers.</p><p>The shape, now clearly a creature of some sort, is moving unnaturally, its head cocked at a strange angle. In the faint light, Bubby can see black ooze dripping from its mouth. It shuffles close enough for Bubby to make out what it is, and his blood runs cold. </p><p>A bobcat.</p><p>Tommy raises a hand towards it in a ‘stop’ motion, fingers splayed, and speaks out of the side of his mouth. “Walk to- to the car,” he says. “Slowly.” </p><p>Bubby hesitates. He’s not one to get attached easily, but he can’t just leave this kid to fight a bobcat alone. “I would-” </p><p>“Shhh!” Tommy hisses.</p><p>Only a little bit irritated, Bubby lowers his voice. “Only if you come with me,” he says. “The trunk is open, just hop in the trunk and I’ll drive. Okay?” </p><p>“Okay,” Tommy responds, equally as quiet. “I’m going to- to start walking backwards and you- you should too. <em> Slowly </em>,” he repeats. “Slower than molasses drips off a spoon.”</p><p>Bubby doesn’t respond, simply taking a slow step back. They both move backwards a few steps, agonizingly slow, and Bubby tenses as a twig snaps beneath Tommy’s heel. </p><p>The bobcat starts charging. Before Bubby can react- swear, start running, anything- Tommy turns to him, eyes wide. </p><p>“Oh, I hope you can keep a secret!” He blurts. </p><p>He starts running towards the bobcat, rolling up his sleeve as he does, and he takes off a bracelet. In the blink of an eye, the soft-spoken, gentle-mannered man Bubby was just speaking to is gone, and in his place… is Bigfoot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D :D helloooo coolattas! Forzen and Darnold won't be in this one (although they may appear in later arcs ;D) so the gang's all here! Every other Amnesty NPC will just be themselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi so i literally just finished writing this chapter and instant gratification is the only way to go so im not reading it over before posting. cheers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon steps through the gate.<br/><br/>For a moment, he sees nothing but bright, white light, but he quickly… adjusts isn’t quite the right word, because everything’s shifting as if he’s looking through a watercolor filter. He feels nauseous, disoriented, and inexplicably angry. Despite all of this, he can see behind him an identical stone gate to the one in the forest, and that he appears to be on some sort of… platform? The ground beneath him is stone, and there are pillars propping up the ceiling ahead. Through those pillars, he can see the rest of the world- sort of. His vision is so fucked up that he touches his face just to make sure his glasses hadn’t fallen off, and when they’re still there, he squints. He can make out some buildings, some bright, colorful shapes, and a castle with some sort of orange shape jutting out of the ground next to it. As he looks at this scene, he can feel that anger building in him, and it’s definitely weird, but his attention is drawn away by two figures standing by those pillars, and they react to him first with surprise, and then with aggression. In an instant, they jab him with these rods, and Gordon feels a brief shock before falling unconscious. </p><p>When he wakes up, he’s in a small, dark room, arms bound to a wooden chair. There’s something draped around his neck. He looks down, and it’s a light, airy scarf, made of something he can’t recognize. Looking back up, he sees a sturdy wooden table, and a person seated across from him. He can’t tell much about them due to their outfit- heavy chainmail armour, covered by a tabard adorned with an orange crystal radiating light in every direction. He can sort of see their beady eyes through a slit in the helmet they’re wearing, which is adorned with two big, curling goat horns. As they notice him waking up, they immediately begin to speak. </p><p>“You’re in a lot of trouble right now, but I want you to know that I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. Based on your outfit, I’d say you’re a part of a local woodland army, or some sort of forest militia.” </p><p>Gordon considers this. “Yeah, that’ll do,” he says.</p><p>“We’re both men of the law,” the person continues, “so I’m hoping we can come to an understanding here. I’m thinking maybe you stumbled into the gate accidentally. You didn’t come here with any ill intent. Am I on the right track?” </p><p>“Yeah, I mean- that pretty much sums it up,” Gordon says. </p><p>“What’s your name, pal?” </p><p>“Gordon. Gordon Freeman.” </p><p>“Excellent name,” the person says. “I’m Vincent. Before we go any further, I have to know something important. I need to know how you knew the gate was there. Did the human called ‘Dr. Coomer’ tell you?”</p><p>Gordon frowns and shakes his head. “... no, I don’t know a Dr. Coomer,” he says. “It was just sort of there, man, I didn’t- I was being chased by a large, sort of non-earth bear, maybe? I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like it. And I just ran for the gate, man, I don’t really have a good explanation for you. And, you know, I’ve seen some weird shit before, so I’m not too freaked out right now. I was trying to stay out of it, but I guess that ship has sailed.” He chuckles nervously. “So- yeah, uh, no malice here. Just trying to- ‘Exit, pursued by bear’.” </p><p>Vincent does not laugh. They take out a little notebook and begin writing down what Gordon said, as if taking a statement. “A big, non-earth bear, huh?” They say, tapping one of their notes with the pencil. “Sounds like Dr. Coomer isn’t holding up his end of the deal.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t know if you should take this down,” Gordon says, “I’m not saying it was a space bear or anything, just- just not a regular bear, you know?” </p><p>“Believe me, I know more than you might think,” Vincent says, which isn’t cryptic at all. “But I still don’t understand how you found the gate. It’s unfortunate that you don’t know because, buddy, I can’t let you go until I figure out where the hole in our security protocol lies.” And with that, they take off their helmet, and as he does, Gordon notices that the horns in the side of the helmet actually slide through holes in the metal as it’s removed. Then they place their helmet on the table, and Gordon finally sees the face of the person sitting across from them. </p><p>It’s the face of a goat. </p><p>Vincent continues speaking. “So— our two worlds, Gordon, they have something of an uneasy truce, and it’s based around your side keeping the existence of our side under wraps. So when strangers just stumble into our world, you can understand how that’s a problem for me. I’m kind of in charge of homeland security around here. So I need you to tell me— and really think about it— how did you first find out about the gate?”</p><p>“Well, first off, I wouldn’t say I stumbled,” Gordon protests. “ I did move with sort of a dignified gait into the gate; it was very purposeful, let me start there. Secondly, uhhh…” Gordon wrinkles his notes a little. “So I’ve got this… uhhhhh... I guess you’d call it, like, a weird… spirit, kind of thing, that’s been tryin’ to get me? He used to try really hard. To get me to… fight evil? I know that sounds ridiculous, but, yeah. So he- let up for a while, and then popped back up- I kind of thought it was a dream for a long time, but seein’ it just recently sorta dispelled that notion. So I think maybe, maybe he showed it to me? I’m honestly grasping at straws here, man, I’m a little bit out of my depth.”</p><p>Vincent takes this all down in his notebook. He chews on the end of his pencil for a moment, but catches himself and pulls it out before saying: “Well, Gordon, I wish I could help, but that doesn’t really ring a bell for me. What you have to understand about Xen- that’s what this place is called, by the way- this isn’t a place that really… builds up prophecies, and heroes of legend to fight evil. We’re more humble than that. It goes kind of against our ethos, you see.” </p><p>Gordon grins. “See, that’s what I’m talking about! I think I could hang here, honestly. Like, that sounds pretty good to me.”</p><p>Vincent cringes a little. “Um, I wish I could help you out, but that’s not really possible. Resources are- well, they’re pretty scarce around here, it’s a really-”</p><p>“No, you’re— you’re— listen, I’m havin’ a bit of fun, man,” Gordon interrupts. “I have a job I gotta get back to and stuff, and there’s apparently some sort of space bear in my forest, so I do need to fix that pretty quickly, but, uh-” </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll talk to Dr. Coomer about that the next time I see him, but- listen. I’m just as eager to avoid a war between our worlds as the next guy, so how about this? Why don’t we let bygones be bygones, and I will let you go back through the gate unhindered, but you gotta promise me, Gordon, you gotta forget this night ever happened. You walk through that gate and never come back. And you don’t tell anybody about the gate, or Xen... or the cool Goatman you talked to, and we won’t have a problem.”</p><p>“Okay, listen, partner,” Gordon says conspiratorially, leaning forward the best he can with his arms bound to the chair, “Right underneath preservation of forest and the wildlife within, my number two skill is forgettin’ about weird shit, so you have come to the right department, here. That is no issue.” He winks. “... Can I ask, as long as you know that your buddy Gordon can keep a secret- what’s with the scarf?” </p><p>“Oh, that,” He says. “The scarf is, um, well, it’s mine, actually. It’s Xen wool. It’s one of the curious parts about our arrangement of our two worlds and their connection. If a human steps foot into Xen without wearin’ a garment from this world, they… they just absolutely lose it. Most of the assaults on this world—they happened long before my time, but from what I heard, those unadorned humans who crossed over went into somethin’ of a rage and tore the place apart without a second thought. Broke Xen’s heart right in two. You take that scarf off, and I imagine you’d get pretty hostile too.” There’s an awkward pause as Gordon processes that information, then he says: “I will take that back, but only once we get you to the gate ready to cross back over.” </p><p>Gordon looks down at it, considering. “Huh. Is this-” he has to ask. “Is this from, like, your-?” </p><p>“Gross, no,” Vincent says. “Jesus, Gordon, it’s not- it’s not from my fur!” </p><p>“I had to ask,” he says apologetically. </p><p>“No, that would be- pretty gross,” Vincent says. “Listen, Gordon, I’m— I’m trying to be a good guy right now, but I have to warn you: I’m not the type to really forgive someone who backs out on a deal. So keep up your end of the bargain, and please do not make me regret this night, all right?”</p><p>Gordon smiles. “I’d ask you to shake on it, but I have a feeling that could get weird pretty quick.”</p><p>He puts up a hand. The upper part of his arm looks like straight- up goat legs, but as he takes off a gauntlet he’s wearing, Gordon sees that he has these long, furry fingers on his hands that he holds over the table. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Gordon breathes, “you’ve got hands an everything! Alright! Let’s shake on it, then!”</p><p>...</p><p>Bubby is completely fucking baffled. </p><p>That’s Bigfoot!</p><p>Holy shit!</p><p>He’s about 7 and a half feet tall, covered in such a sheer amount of fur that it makes Bubby’s wookie costume look frankly pathetic, and racing full speed at the bobcat. They collide, and Bubby turns tail and runs to the car, kicking off his oversized bigfoot shoes as he goes. He hops behind the wheel and turns the ignition, and his headlights illuminate Bigfoot, pinned to the ground by the bobcat. It’s slashing violently at his chest, and Bubby can see a clump of fur go flying. </p><p>Finally, it all clicks in his brain.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> he thinks dumbly. <em> This is a dream! </em></p><p>Well, if it’s only a dream… </p><p>Bubby grins. He presses the gas in warning, making a loud, satisfying “vroom” noise before throwing the car into drive and heading for Bigfoot and the bobcat at full speed. Luckily, Bigfoot takes the hint, and throws the bobcat off of his chest and into the front of Bubby’s classic car before rolling to the side. Bubby lets out a cheer as the bobcat rolls over the hood of his car and lands on the ground behind him. Deciding to show off a little, he changes gears and slams on the brake, turning the wheel so he does a nice curve before skidding to a halt right alongside Tommy/Bigfoot. He looks in his rearview mirror and sees the bobcat, completely subdued. It doesn’t look any more lifeless than it did when attacking Bigfoot, but as Bubby watches, the strange, inky liquid that had been dripping from its mouth shoots up into the air before tangling in a big tendril and landing on the ground, slithering away as if it has a mind of its own. </p><p>Bubby wrinkles his nose. “That’s just fucking gross,” he snaps. He turns, looking out of the passenger window, and sees Bigfoot pick himself up off the ground. He’s got some nasty scratches on his neck and chest, and Bubby winces in sympathy as he shambles over to the seemingly-dead bobcat. He rolls it over with his foot, inspecting it, and nods once before rummaging around on the ground for a second. Bubby watches as he picks his bracelet back up from the ground and slides it back on his wrist. The second it touches his skin (or fur, rather), he transforms back into- well, back into Tommy! Even in this form, he’s got those scratches on his neck and chest, and when he pops open the passenger door and slides into the seat, Bubby can tell that he’s breathing shallowly. </p><p>“You- you said you’ve been to- to Amnesty Lodge before, r-right, Bubby?” </p><p>“That’s right!” </p><p>“I need you to- to take me there right away,” Tommy says. “I can- everything will- will be explained once we get there.”</p><p>“Are you sure we shouldn’t be taking you to a vet?” Bubby ribs, and Tommy laughs.</p><p>He quickly winces, pressing a hand to one of his scratches. “N-no, Bu- Mr. Bubby, I have to get to- to the lodge. I can’t really go to- to a doctor or anything in- in Kepler.” </p><p>“Right,” Bubby says. </p><p>“I- I know this is- this is a lot to take in, and you probably think that- that you’re in some s-sort of w-weird dream-” </p><p>Bubby cackles. “Oh, hell yes.” </p><p>“B-but I assure you that this- this is all real!” Tommy says. <em> Sounds like something a dream would say. </em> “Things are- are really bad right now, and if you w-want Kepler to- to be safe, then I need you to get me to the- the lodge.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, let’s go to the lodge!” Bubby cheers. “Just do me a favor. Don’t you dare fucking bleed on my leather.” </p><p>“I- I’ll do my best?” Tommy says.</p><p>“Atta boy!” Bubby exclaims, throwing his car into reverse and speeding into the woods.</p><p>…</p><p>Benrey’s combat boots crunch sticks and leaves underfoot and Dr. Coomer leads him through the woods behind the Amnesty Lodge, holding an oil lantern for light. </p><p>“There’s something I need to show you, Barney,” Dr. Coomer says. Benrey opens their mouth to correct him, but he rushes on before they can get a word in edgewise. “But before I do, I need you to swear that you won’t tell a soul what you learned! Can you do that? You can’t this lightly, this is end-of-the-world level stuff here, dear boy!” </p><p>“yeah bro you can trust me. got this shit on lock,” Benrey says. He mimes zipping and locking his mouth, tossing the key into the woods, and Dr. Coomer grins. </p><p>“Excellent! I don’t mean to scare you, but you must understand the gravity of this situation! Do you understand what could happen if the wrong people discovered that magic is real? How they could abuse that power?” </p><p>Benrey nods solemnly, kicking a particularly large stick into the woods. </p><p>“Okay! Now this other world is called Xen. Xen, Benrey, is an incredible place- a living world! The whole place is alive, sustaining its inhabitants with its magic power! It’s something that they are understandably very protective of!” </p><p>“mhm,” Benrey agrees. </p><p>“The problem is that for as long as our worlds have existed, gateways have been popping up, and humans have been crossing over into Xen and making a mess of things! This created some bad blood between our two worlds, oho!” Dr. Coomer clears his throat. “Of course, things have been crossing over into our world as well! We call them the Abominations, but you don’t need to worry about that! But the worse that things got in Xen, the more strict their laws became! And nowadays they have some <em> very </em> strict laws about who can and can’t live there. Those who are outcast live here, at the lodge! There isn’t much I can do for them, but I can provide them with a safe place to sleep at night, and I don’t know much about you, Bipple-” <em> Really? </em> “- but I’d be more than happy to welcome you into the lodge! You fit into this picture somehow, I know it!” </p><p>“yeah dope,” Benrey says, nodding. </p><p>They walk for another twenty minutes in relative silence before Benrey starts to get antsy. “.. yo are we like, there yet?” he asks, fidgeting with the zipper on the front of their vest. </p><p>“Believe me, you’ll know when we’re there, ha ha!” Dr. Coomer says. </p><p>Benrey pauses. “yeah i dont want to be a dick or whatever but like. im still in my work uniform and i just found out that i can do magic and also i just saw a werewolf so like-” </p><p>“I know, you’ve had quite the night!” Coomer smiles. “I do have an available room back at the lodge, and I don’t mean to brag, but we do have quite the setup!”</p><p>“do you do uhhh in-room dining?” Benrey asks, stomping on a particularly crunchy leaf. </p><p>“... Well, I’m sure Tommy could bring your food back to your room,” Dr. Coomer says, and they step into a clearing.</p><p>It’s full of bright moonlight, and pine needles are scattered kind of strangely, giving a wide berth to the most obvious feature of the clearing- a stonehenge-like gateway. </p><p>“This might be a little strange, but there’s something in this clearing you can’t see right now, so don’t go running forward!” Dr. Coomer says. “It’s going to look like I’m speaking it into existence-” </p><p>“what you mean the stonehenge thing?” Benrey asks. </p><p>“... you can SEE it?” Dr. Coomer’s eyebrows fly up in shock.</p><p>“yeah bro,” he says. “it’s three rocks. can you see it?” </p><p>Dr. Coomer tangles one hand in his wild, white hair. “Oh dear, this isn’t right at all! It’s enchanted! You aren’t supposed to see it until you know it’s there!”</p><p>“yeah its right there bro,” Benrey says. They kick up a few pine needles at it. “looks kind of lame actually, i was expecting something cooler when you started talkin’ about a gateway between worlds, like uhhh some sort of swirly portal or somthin.” </p><p>Coomer doesn’t respond, looking towards the ground with a worried expression on his face, and Benrey notices two lights drawing closer in the distance, accompanied by a loud noise that’s rapidly getting louder. He squints at them. “yo, what’s that?” </p><p>...</p><p>Tommy inspects his wounds in the mirror on his sun visor, hissing under his breath. Suddenly, his eyes go wide and he slams it shut, smacking his pam on the dashboard and pointing through the windshield. </p><p>“Watch out!” He cries, and Bubby, startled, slams on the breaks. In the clearing he can see two people, one in full security gear and the other a stout, elderly man in full lab gear, holding up an oil lantern. As the car slows down, the front bumps into something and they come to a halt. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Bubby asks, because… there’s nothing there. His fender is scratched up to all hell, and his car clearly fucking hit something, but- there’s nothing <em> there for him to hit. </em></p><p>Bubby and Tommy climb out of the car. The security guard waves and sings a few notes. Green and blue lights pour out of his mouth, and Bubby waves back. </p><p>“Uh… H- hey, Dr. Coomer,” Tommy says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hi, um... “</p><p>“benrey,” the security guard says. </p><p>“Um, H- hi, Benrey,” he says. </p><p>“Ah! Hello, Tommy!” Dr. Coomer’s expression is pleasant, but his eyes are angry as he continues. “Care to explain what you’re doing out here with <em> Bubby? </em>” </p><p>“He’s- um, he’s seen a lot t-tonight, Dr. Coomer,” Tommy says, “I think we- we have t-t- hold on, what are you doing out- out here with <em> them? </em>” </p><p>“BENREY,” Benrey repeats. </p><p>“Yeah!” Tommy says. </p><p>“A lot has happened tonight, dear Tommy!” Coomer says, his eye twitching a little, “we’ve kept this gate secret for-” </p><p>“What gate?” Bubby interrupts, but the second he does, a stone gate just- appears in front of him, pressed into the fender of his car. “Fuck! This is going to end up in a Farmers Insurance commercial, isn’t it?!”</p><p>Dr. Coomer’s eyes go wide. “Oh, dear. Bubby, there are cosmic forces at play here, things that must stay out of the public eye! I don’t know if we can trust you, <em> Bubby </em> , but I need you to trust <em> me </em> when I tell you that there would be dire consequences if anyone else found out about this gate!” </p><p>As he says this, the gate suddenly becomes filled with light, and out steps Gordon Freeman. </p><p>Dr. Coomer and Tommy stare at him in abject horror, eyes wide. </p><p>Gordon brushes off the front of his shirt. “Uh, I’m District Ranger Gordon Freeman, and- and I’m gonna need to see a permit for this,” he says. </p><p>Dr. Coomer stares. “Mr. Freeman, what have you <em> done </em>?” </p><p>“I have absolutely no idea,” Gordon says. </p><p>Bubby cackles. </p><p>“Why did you go through the gate, Gordon?” Dr. Coomer asks. </p><p>“Well, I was being chased by a big, spooky bear,” Gordon says. </p><p>“A big, spooky bear?” Dr. Coomer echoes. </p><p>“He- he’s telling the truth, Dr. Coomer,” Tommy says, eyes wide. “I think- I think Bubby and I ran- ran into th-the abomination, or- or part of it? I- I think we r-really should- should go hunting tonight.”</p><p>“But how did he-” Dr. Coomer pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Dear Tommy and I are going to go through this gate for a few minutes and clean up any diplomatic damage Gordon just caused. You three say <em> right here </em> until we get back! Don’t move a muscle!” He takes a small compact mirror from the pocket of his lab coat and opens it, reflecting moonlight into the gate. It hums quietly, and wind whips out from it again as it fills with bright white light. Tommy steps through, and Dr. Coomer turns to Benrey. “I need you to have my back on this, Benrey! We have to keep this a secret, remember?” </p><p>“i’ll keep ‘em here, don’t worry,” Benrey says. “use my- my security guard charms.” he winks at Gordon as he says it, who looks slightly taken aback. </p><p>“Well! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!” Dr. Coomer exclaims, and steps through the gate. The light dies, the wind dissipates, and now it’s just Bubby, Gordon, and Benrey, alone in the woods in the middle of the night. </p><p>“Welcome to my fucking awesome dream!” Bubby cackles, spreading his arms wide. </p><p>“Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’re dreaming,” Gordon says. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I mean, unless it’s one of those fucking- shared dreams, or whatever,” he says. </p><p>“You’re saying this is <em> real? </em>” Bubby’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean- as far as I know, it’s as real as anything else,” Gordon says. </p><p>“Holy fuck!” </p><p>“i mean real is kind of relative, isn’t it?” Benrey asks. Another stream of green to blue orbs leaves his mouth.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Gordon asks. </p><p>“uhhh that’s- that’s the sweet voice,” Benrey deadpans. “got your passport?”</p><p>“My- what?” Gordon snaps, and Bubby glances from him to Benrey, who’s smirking at Gordon somewhat smugly as more “sweet voice” bubbles past his lips.</p><p><em> Oh. </em> He’s gonna be third-wheeling the whole time, huh. Goddamn it. </p><p>“gonna need to see your passport, you’re acting real suspicious right now, asking too many questions,” Benrey continues. “how do i- uhh, how do i know that you’re a real ranger, hm? suspicious.” </p><p>Gordon looks like he’s about to explode. “Look at my fucking chest! I’m wearing a badge! You’re the suspicious one here, man, why should I trust you?” </p><p>“because im a security guard, idiot,” benrey says. “duh.”</p><p>Gordon opens his mouth to respond, and Bubby rolls his eyes, tuning them out to struggle out of his bigfoot costume. They’re still bickering as he steps out, and suddenly there’s a deep, guttural sigh. Benrey and Gordon fall silent as all three of them turn to face it. </p><p>Standing at the edge of the clearing, illuminated by the moonlight and the oil lantern Dr. Coomer had set by the gate before stepping through, is the most horrible thing Bubby has ever seen. </p><p>Eight feet tall and nearly as wide, this beast roars with the head of a bear. But, horrifyingly, that isn’t the only head on this beast. A wolf’s head juts out from the neck of this creature. A stag’s head is half-submerged in its shoulder, and its antler is protruding sharply from the mass. At least a half a dozen woodland creatures make up this thing, and not just their faces- the creature is a patchwork of creatures, all of them bearing that lifeless expression Bubby had seen in the bobcat.</p><p>All of this he sees in a blink of an eye before it begins charging.</p><p>Thinking fast, Bubby reaches into the (still open!) trunk of his car and pulls out his walking stick; it’s heavy, wooden, and has a brass knob on the top. “Gordon!” He shouts, tossing it to him, and Gordon catches it with one hand. Gordon picks up the lantern and runs behind the gate, yelling taunts at the beast and waving the lantern and stick around in the air. </p><p>“Yoo-hoo, over here, dum-dum!” He shouts, and the beast turns, charging right for him. <em> Oh shit, </em> Gordon thinks as the beast rams full-speed into the gate it apparently can’t see, and it gets close enough that the antler passes through and smacks Gordon in the chest. He grunts, dropping the lantern and stumbling back. The beast pulls itself out of the gate, and Benrey swoops in beside him, grabbing the lantern from the ground and throwing it on the beast’s main head- the bear. The lantern shatters as it hits its face, and the beast roars as the oil spreads rapidly, fire quickly following it. As the pelts burn, Bubby sees the black goo from earlier sort of holding it together like glue. The creature is almost ridiculously flammable, but that doesn’t stop it from looking right at Benrey and roaring. </p><p>“uh-oh,” Benrey says, and Bubby grabs the only thing he has left in his trunk (besides the camera equipment)- that tank of animal shit he’d used to make bigfoot droppings. He launches it at the beast and misses kind of spectacularly, but when it shatters on the ground the beast pauses and turns towards it, sniffing the air like a predator searching for prey. Benrey takes advantage of the beast’s distraction to sing some orbs at Gordon. They come out black to gray and pop on the walking stick, and in an instant, it’s ablaze. </p><p>Gordon yelps, startled, but quickly gets the picture, and he rushes closer to the beast before bringing the stick down on top of the bear skull. There’s a loud, sickening crack, and the flaming weapon makes the fire spread even faster, which is fucking awesome, but as the beast whips around to find its attacker, the antlers catch Gordon again, this time flinging him back a few feet, which is not very fucking awesome at all. As he stumbles, regaining his footing, he feels something tap his shoulder, then his cheek, and then his hair.</p><p>Looking up, Gordon sees the trees start to sway, the way they’ve done thousands of times in his years working on the ranger force. </p><p>A clap of thunder rumbles through the forest, and the skies open up. The rain quickly douses the flames spreading across this beast, which looks up at the sky, and then, with otherworldly malice, back down at the three of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon, Bubby, and Benrey make a choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU KNOW THE DRILL NO BETA READER INSTANT GRATIFICATION YADDA YADDA HAVE FUN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain is pouring down so hard that Bubby and Gordon are almost completely blinded, their glasses rendered completely useless. Smoke rises from the beast’s head as the last bit of embers are doused, and eight animals emerge from the woods surrounding them, all looking just as lifeless as the bobcat had. A black bear growls at them, black blood dripping from its mouth, and there are a couple more bobcats, a deer, a handful of other animals, all arriving as if summoned by the beast’s pained roaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby, Benrey, and Gordon all back up until they’re pressed back-to-back-to-back, but just as the animals start closing in, a flash of light fills the clearing, and Dr. Coomer and Tommy emerge from the gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Coomer draws a sawed off shotgun from his lab coat and fires two shots into the beast, which roars but seems more pissed off than anything. It spins to face Dr. Coomer, but as it does, there’s another light, this one emerging from deeper in the woods. The beast, as if sensing danger, roars one final time and runs into the woods. The animals all spring towards it and sort of- disturbingly- </span>
  <em>
    <span>merge</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the beast, melting into that big patchwork body, and it leers at them one last time before sprinting away into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light in the distance grows closer, and as it rolls to a stop in the clearing Gordon realizes that it’s a Monongahela National Forest Service wagon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not say a word about this stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dr. Coomer hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the forest wagon swings open, and out steps Forest Ranger Juno Devine. “Ranger Freeman? What’s going on here, buddy? Why’d you call me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon smiles. “Well hey Juno, thanks for coming out so quick,” he says. “You know, honestly, stories don't come much sillier than this, but we had a sorta, I guess you could say, bear attack, and you know me, gets late at night, I get a little jumpy, and I thought it was something a little bit worse than that. I was honestly as fearful for the animal itself as my own safety, you know, dealing with animals is always a tricky business, so I called you in, but I guess, in hindsight, maybe I overreacted a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno frowns. “Well, you were pursued by a black bear? That doesn’t really sound like their M.O.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Gordon says, removing his glasses and attempting to wipe them off on his soaked shirt, “that’s what spooked me about the whole thing! It was so aggressive, and you normally don’t see that ‘round here because there’s so many people, they tend to get almost</span>
  <em>
    <span> too </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable with people, that’s what startled me, I’m not used to that kind of behavior.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno turns to the rest of the group. “What about you guys, what’s your story? Were you trying to mess with the bear, do a sort of Winnie the Pooh joke that turned horrible, or…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no we were just doing some uhhh community theatre,” benrey says, smacking their lips. “you know uh. a midsummer night’s dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno blinks. “... yeah, I’m familiar with the works of Bill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah dude, we were just getting into character, practicing in the woods, y’know,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In full security gear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They blink a few times. “it’s, uhh… modernized.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well, if it weren’t rainin’ cats and dogs right now I might’ve asked to sit in and watch, that’s one of m’ favorites,” Juno starts, and Benrey quickly talks over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah we were just uhhh practicing here when ranger- feetman, was it?-” Gordon glares. “ran in here and the bear was sort of spooked away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” she says appreciatively, then notices the car. “Uh, might have to write you up for that one, you aren’t supposed to drive off the roads, especially not in cars like- is that a continental?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Bubby says proudly, pulling his sleeve over his hand to buff off the hood. “Lincoln Continental Mark 3.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice,” she says again. “Well, Ranger Freeman, we should probably head back and write this up. Do any of you need a ride?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can drive, my car’s okay,” Bubby says, “I’ll, uh, be careful not to tear up anymore of your precious woods.” He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer steps forward, his shotgun hidden away. “We can walk back to the lodge just fine, it isn’t far!” He says, ignoring Benrey’s petulant grumbling. “Boper, we have a room for you still if you want it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah sure,” they agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boper?” Bubby echoes, bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno walks back to her car, hopping in the front seat and taking out a notepad to start writing, and Dr. Coomer looks over at Gordon and Bubby. “If you wouldn’t mind, could you swing by the lodge tomorrow at noon? Tommy can cook you lunch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have soda,” Tommy adds helpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes, I love root beer,” Bubby says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that,” Gordon says, looking nervously over his shoulder at Juno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll see you then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the three of them start making their way out of the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm ends just as quickly as it began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey surveys his room in the lodge with a critical eye. Well, Dr. Coomer wasn’t lying… the setup was sweet. Queen bed, a sort of rustic wooden aesthetic, pretty cool. Benrey unzips his vest and removes his helmet, running his hands through his short, black hair and sighing. They sit down on the bed and are in the process of untying their boots when there’s a soft knock at his door, and Dr. Coomer pokes his head in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terribly sorry to bother you, but we should have a little chat!” Dr. Coomer says, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. “I need to ask you something. Can you think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from your past that was strange? Strange like tonight was? Like, a portal, or…” He sits next to Benrey on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah you know now that you mention it when i was a kid the gates of hell opened up and poured into my basement,” benrey deadpanned. “no, bro, that would be so wild.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is a very strange time, Bipple, but you have some sort of connection to this already, and I need to know what it is! Did you see any runes etched into a stone in your backyard? Anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey pulls off his shoes while he thinks. “well, uh. my mom did have this… necklace. it was called the uhhhh. cascade pendant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer’s eyebrows flew up. “You had a fancy pendant and you didn’t think that might’ve been useful?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey huffs. “well it’s not like im wearing it or anything,” they say defensively. “it’s gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone? Gone how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it was stolen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dr. Coomer strokes his mustache, thinking. “Well isn’t that just peachy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah bro. so i didnt think about it dude it’s not like ive got it warm against my chest while i sing my dulcet tones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well!” Dr. Coomer stands, brushing the covers off where he had been sitting. “You get some rest, dear boy. I have a project I’ll need your help with tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“like arts and crafts?” Benrey asks, and Dr. Coomer chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He leaves, closing the door behind him with a soft click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby pulls his car up to the reserved parking spot in front of The Cryptonomica. There’s still a light on in the store, and when he pushes open the door, Kirby is still there, mopping up the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up. “Roof’s leaking again. How’d it go out there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of monsters,” Bubby says, grinning, and Kirby snorts. “I hope I got some good footage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late, we don’t have to worry about that,” Kirby says dismissively. He puts the mop in the cart and starts wheeling it away, and as he does, the roof starts leaking again in a different spot. He sighs, pushing the bucket under it. “No offense, Bubby, but I have to ask- why on God’s green earth did you open a tourist trap out here in the middle of nowhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby sighs. “Well, I didn’t really open it, I more… found it. I got in a little bit of… trouble in my not-so-shiny past, and I made-” he grimaces. “A friend. And this friend, she said I might be able to avoid that by coming to this shithole of a town, and then… she left. She left, and now I’m stuck with it, stuck with the mortgage, stuck with an eviction notice, just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirby sighs again, nodding. “Yeah, I… I know that feeling.” He walks around the shop, collecting discarded soda cans and tossing them in the garbage before picking up his macbook. “See you tomorrow, Bubby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I’m gonna call the landlord, get him to fix his fucking roof before we get kicked out,” Bubby says, starting to write out a reminder on the sticky note. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about it, Bubby,” Kirby says with a tired smile. “You’ve always been pretty resourceful.” Then he walks out the door with a ring of the bell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon, finally off of work, walks into his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a fairly decent apartment, two bed, one bath. His walls are mostly bare, with a few paintings of wildlife and commendations from the park service for distinguished service. One bedroom is his bedroom- just a bed, a dresser, nothing special- and the other is his office. He, uh… doesn’t really do much in there, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks off his shoes, brushes his teeth, you know, normal person things. Things people who are normal and who didn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight a giant alien bear thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. He walks into his bedroom, and… there he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision stands between the doorway and the bed, and he isn’t moving. Gordon sighs a little, rubbing his hand down his face. “Hey, G-man,” he says, and walks through him to sit on the end of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G-man doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even move, actually, and Gordon frowns at him. As he does, he realizes that instead of speech, he can hear music coming from him. It’s tinny, sort of old-sounding blues music, and Gordon doesn’t recognize it, but it makes him profoundly sad to hear. For a brief moment, the music swells, reverberating around the room until it’s all Gordon can hear, and then, in the blink of an eye, G-man vanishes, taking the music with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey emerges from his room into the lobby of the Amnesty Lodge, and finds it pleasantly full. Bubby and Gordon are just sort of hovering near the front door, looking around, and Tommy is rattling around in the kitchen. He has a hairnet on and the smell coming from a large pot on the stove is incredible. Jake Coolice is sitting at one of the tables, focused intently on his snowboard as he waxes it, and Dani is sitting near the hearth, sketching something out on a piece of paper. There’s a woman sitting by the piano writing on the sheet music, and it’s calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer walks out of the other hallway and smiles, gaze sweeping over the group. “Ah! I see you’re all here! Good! That’s right, I promised food- have you eaten yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving, thanks,” Gordon says with a smile, and Bubby and Benrey make noises in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy flashes them all a thumbs-up from the kitchen, and Dr. Coomer leads them back down the hallway into his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His office is… actually, Benrey isn’t sure if it can even be classified as an “office”. It’s somewhere between a library and a research lab, cluttered with test tubes and books and loose paper. There’s a couch against one wall that’s decorated entirely with maps, most of the Monongahela Forest, and a hand-crafted desk (also covered in books, tubes of mysterious substances, and maps) is pushed into a corner, and in the center of the room is a similarly hand-crafted table, which has a few chairs surrounding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer enters last and shuts the door behind himself. “And how was everyone’s night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little shitty, if I’m being honest,” Gordon says with a tired smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I realized when I woke up that it wasn’t a nightmare, so not great,” Bubby snarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct, not a nightmare!” Dr. Coomer says. “There’s a lot going on that we should-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i slept great,” Benrey cut in. They all stare at him blankly, and he continues. “full eight hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Why don’t you all pull up a chair, and I can get everyone on the same page!” Dr. Coomer says, and Benrey pouts. Rude. They sit in one of the chairs anyway, and Dr. Coomer fills the group in on everything he’d told Benrey the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you see, these abominations-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“abominations sounds mean,” Benrey complains, frowning. “bullying the- the animals like that, s’rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a little judgey,” Bubby says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the term the Xen citizens use, I didn’t come up with it myself,” Dr. Coomer says, exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“still,” Benrey pouts, and Dr. Coomer sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you rather we call these hideous beasts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“goombas,” Benrey says immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer wrinkles his nose. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling them goombas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom-boms!” Bubby offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think Abominations is a fitting term,” Gordon protests, “I almost got </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>by one last night, I think that it’s accurate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gordon meanman hates animals. sad. thought you were supposed to protect the forest.” Benrey smirks to themself while inspecting a pattern in the grain of the table while Gordon sputters. Nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- That’s not- That’s not a forest creature, Benrey! Dr. Coomer just said it’s from Xen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“in the forest now,” Benrey says, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you must understand about these bom-boms-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t call them that, I can’t resist alone-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you must understand about these… </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that the citizens of Xen don’t claim credit for them. They swear up and down that they don’t originate in their world. We don’t know where they’re from, but the fact remains that they show up here and make a mess of things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question, Dr. Coomer? In your experience with the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>things?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gordon asks, arms folded across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they just come in and… be chaotic, or do they want something?” Gordon asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the tricky bit,” Dr. Coomer says, “each abomination that comes through has different impulses. And figuring those out is sort of part of the process, but it’s an important thing to do, cause we can’t let the folks of this fine town live in fear of some big monsters lookin’ to do them harm, and Xen doesn’t want that either. If some monster comes over here and makes headlines, some far less understanding, far less patient folks are gonna make a beeline to Xen and rain hellfire down on them in return, and that’s a war that neither of our worlds can afford. By our estimate, gate showed up in Kepler back in ‘88, and quickly- some of us realised what the deal was, what we were up against, why we had to keep it a secret, and I was one of those folks what had that realization, and I’ve been fighting the bom-boms ever since!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now these days it’s just dear Tommy and I doing the fight, and some of the guests here, they have some idea of the score, but our numbers have dwindled and- for obvious reasons- it’s a tough gig to hire for. The repercussions of bringing someone on with loose lips would be… and I’m not being hyperbolic here, it would be apocalyptic. But you all know the truth now, and by my count you’ve kept it to yourself for like 12 hours, and that’s quite a feat! So… I’m asking for your help. To defend this town, and this world, and Xen.” He stands, crossing to his desk, and pulls out three objects and sets them on the table in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s presenting them with a circular patch, made with a shimmering wool, depicting a tall, green pine in front of a sunset-hued gradient. Benrey looks up at him, and he pulls open his lab coat, displaying an identical patch sewn into the inside. “I’m asking you to join the pine guard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon worries his lip between his teeth, doubt clouding his mind, as Dr. Coomer continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is heavy,” he says, “you don’t have to decide right now, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“im in,” Benrey says, and picks one of the badges up off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer blinks. “Just like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yep. job was lame anyway, big… big sucks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there health insurance?” Bubby asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the opposite of health insurance!” Dr. Coomer says jovially. “But we’ve reached a point where it’s all hands on deck! I’ve been fighting this fight for 30 years, but that beast was like nothing I’ve ever seen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a resounding silence while Bubby and Gordon look at each other, then back at Dr. Coomer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These bom-boms are getting stronger,” Dr. Coomer says. “And when you all got ambushed last night, you held your ground! I truly believe that with some preparation, you could take this thing down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy knocks softly on the door before pushing it open, carrying a tray stacked with four bowls of radish stew and a piece of paper tucked under one of the bowls. He sets the tray on the table and pulls out the paper, unfolding it to reveal a detailed drawing of the beast Gordon had seen last night in the woods. He remembers the hot breath against his face, and shivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This office is the ready room for the Pine Guard now. We figure out what the bom-bom is capable of, what it’s weak against, what kind of upper hand we can hope to gain on it before we go hunting, and boys, we gotta go tonight. These things show up every couple months, about three nights before the full moon, and we have one advantage- just one advantage- for the next week, they gotta stay within a mile or so radius around the gate. But once we lose that window- once the week has passed- they can go wherever they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby looks over at the map. “Is Kepler in that mile radius?” He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer nods. “Oh, yes! I have had to discreetly dispatch a beast in the limits of Kepler many-a-time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to clear something up,” Bubby says. “You’re telling me that all of these bom-boms- that have been wandering through the woods aren’t really Goat-men or Moth-dudes or Bigfeets- but are really the creatures that came over from this alien planet? Is that what you’re telling me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dr. Coomer beams. “Well, the citizens that come over from Xen- they’re good people. Heck, our very own Tommy here is bigfoot! And you won’t ever catch him destroying public property or harassing campers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy’s BIGFOOT?!” Benrey butt in, eyes wide. Gordon risked a glance at them and was immediately annoyed to see that they had put their Pine Guard patch in their mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m- I’m Bigfoot!” Tommy says, somewhat sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HELL yeah bro, you’re famous as shit!” Benrey says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve travelled!” Bubby says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I- I get around,” Tommy says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what we’re facing here,” Dr. Coomer says. “You won’t be fighting Bigfoot or Mothman, we’re fighting real- real beasts, here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>there?” Bubby asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do our job right, only one!” Dr. Coomer smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, I saw at least nine or ten,” Bubby says, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing: I think they were all part of the same beast,” Dr. Commer says. “What else do we know about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubby, Benrey, and Dr. Coomer all lean in and start discussing it, detailing the fight they had last night. Gordon pushes his chair back and stands, wincing as it scrapes loudly against the floor. The conversation stops, and they turn their eyes to Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Gordon says. “This has been- well I would say “fun” but that would be a lie, obviously. But- you’re going to have to count me out. I think it’s admirable what you’re doing here, but I just- I can’t do this. Just stay out of the way of the Forest Service and I’ll try to keep things out of the way for you but I can’t- I- I have to be getting back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer looks at Gordon thoughtfully. “And what is your work, Gordon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I patrol my sector of the Monongahela National Forest and keep the wildlife and the plantlife safe, and I do some research from time to time. It’s kind of an even split.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protecting the wildlife, eh Gordon?” Dr. Coomer raises his bushy eyebrows. “How many creatures do you think this beast has killed? Sucked up into its body?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many fish does a black bear kill in a single meal?” Gordon challenges. “That’s just- that’s just nature!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer jabs his finger at the drawing on the table. “That’s not nature, Gordon. This is a creature that came into this world with the intent to destroy your forest, and everything in it. Seems to me that this fits your job description to a T!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a guy!” Gordon cries. “I’m just Gordon! You don’t understand, you’ve been doing this for a long time. I looked at that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night and it wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It would’ve killed me, if I had given it half a chance! And maybe you all are willing to throw yourself into the fire from the proverbial frying pan, but I’m not! I have a job to do, I have a cat to feed, this just isn’t me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re selling yourself short, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer says. “Do you think most people could have faced that thing last night and lived to tell the tale?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- okay, maybe I’m tougher than your average guy,” Gordon says. “I’m not easy to kill, but, I mean, think about this for a second! We walk into the woods, it sees me, I see it, and- what? What comes next? Seriously, how the fuck do I finish that sentence? Am I gonna punch it? Do I spin kick it? I’m not exactly packing heavy artillery here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cringe freeman scared of a bear? booo,” Benrey says, and Gordon closes his eyes, inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you aren’t scared, Benrey, but you can do fucking magic. Do you see why we’re- we’re different?” He snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordon?” Bubby interrupts, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gordon asks, turning to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just remembered something.” He frowns. “What about the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>item </span>
  </em>
  <span>you gave me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Bubby! I told you to throw that thing away!” Gordon shouts, burying his face in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t throw ANYTHING away, Gordon, I’m a hoarder!” Bubby stands up, too, slamming his palms on the table and pushing himself to his feet. “I’ve got it in the back room at The Cryptonomica!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Gordon. I know it seems impossible, but just listen to me. Let’s talk over the plan. If by the time we finish the plan, and you still feel like you can’t go out there, I won’t blame you for walking away! But just- for now, sit down, eat your stew, and let’s talk it over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or a sword,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gordon thinks miserably. He looks from Dr. Coomer’s pleading gaze to Bubby’s knowing one, and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says, sitting down and pulling a bowl of stew towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what do we know about this thing?” Dr. Coomer asks, bringing out a pencil and spreading the paper with the drawing in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s the black goop,” Bubby says. “It seemed to be alive, almost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how it seemed to me,” Gordon says. “It also seemed like it absorbed other animals into itself? I couldn’t tell if they were dead or alive, but they just sort of- I don’t know, got absorbed into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well i mean when bubby threw that shit it got distracted,” Benrey says. He’s moved from chewing on their patch to the sleeve of their jacket, and Gordon rolls his eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Animal shit? Human shit?” Dr. Coomer prods, and Bubby hums thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of a- a goulash,” he says, and Gordon groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, stop, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you guys!” He complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer starts writing the notes on the paper next to the drawing of the creature. “Anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that it could control other animals!” Tommy says. “It could- could like, possess other creatures with that slime.” Dr. Coomer nods, adding it as another bullet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“big,” Benrey adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big,” Dr. Coomer echoes, writing that down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon snorts. “Yeah. And, uh ‘angry’, write that down.” Dr. Coomer laughs, writing “BIG AND ANGRY” down and underlining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seemed really, uh, impulsive,” Gordon adds. “Like, when I taunted it, it came right at me. You don’t normally see that with the wildlife around here, they’re usually more spooked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it did get scared off by that ranger’s car,” Bubby says, and Dr. Coomer nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear. It seems like we’re going to have to keep this beast contained in case it tries to make a break for it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you seemed to really hurt it with the fire,” Bubby adds. “With the walking stick and the lantern.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, this is important,” Dr. Coomer says. “Bubby, are you saying it seemed particularly damaged by fire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” Bubby says, with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“haha funny coincidence,” Benrey says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turns to him, eyebrows raised, and he holds up a hand before singing a single orb of bright orange sweet voice. It pops against his hand, and it immediately lights up in flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon reels back with a shout, and Bubby cackles. Dr. Coomer writes “WEAKNESS: FIRE” in big blocks on the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can make a little fire bros but i think we’re gonna need, like- oil or something,” Benrey says. He sings another orb of Sweet Voice, this one blue, and when it pops on his hand the fire vanishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then! I think we have everything we need to know about this monster,” Dr. Coomer says. “What’s the plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordon? Is there some sort of ravine or- or cave we can trap it in?” Bubby asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, here’s the thing, I’m not having a big-ass fire in my forest,” Gordon says, crossing his arms. He stands up and grabs one of the maps off of Dr. Coomer’s desk, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. “Oh- here. Crooked Bend Cave.” He taps the map. “They closed down all these caves back in 2006 because of, uh, White Nose Syndrome. It was killing off all the bats, and they had to shut it down to preserve- preserve ‘em.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crooked Bend Cave?” Dr. Coomer echoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, we all make fun of the name, because honestly, crooked bend? What other kind of bend is there? Anyway.” He shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we have a location! How are we going to get the beast there, and then what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m going to say this. What about…” Bubby sighs. “The wookie costume? I could get that- strap it to the top of my car-” his nose wrinkles. “Cover it in animal shit, use it as a lure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems very dangerous, Bubby!” Dr. Coomer says, eyes worried. “Are you sure you’re up for it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, danger is my middle name,” Bubby qupis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer laughs. “Okay, we have that! Then what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you have a generator?” Benrey asks. “like, diesel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Coomer frowns. “I’d rather not destroy my generator-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“is it gas yes or no?” Benrey interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes- I mean, we do have plenty of gas around here-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“great. get the gas to the cave, get the bear to the cave, get the me to the cave, boom. dead bom-bom.” Benrey makes an explosion noise, gesturing with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think that should work!” Dr. Coomer beams. “But just in case, do you have any weapons? Anything you can get your hands on before nightfall? Tommy and I have plenty prepared, and we can handle any creatures it calls for backup but- you all will be handling the main beast, and you should be prepared!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i have a knife,” benrey says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do magic, dear boy, I think that's a weapon enough!” Dr. Coomer says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh. yeah.” they laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bubby? Gordon? What about you? You said you have something in The Cryptonomica, don’t you?” Dr. Coomer asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon groans, and Bubby laughs. “We do, don’t we, Gordon? As for me, I have a… trophy from my past.” he pauses. “It’s a .357 magnum. Could take your head clean off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could take MY head clean off, maybe, but do you think it could damage this beast?” Dr. Coomer says, with entirely too much cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Bubby says. “It will certainly get it’s attention!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Meet at Crooked Benddave at 6! Bubby, bring your car! Everyone else, bring your weapons! We have a beast to catch!” Dr. Coomer says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon stands up once more, turning and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“freeman? where ya goin’?” Benrey asks, and Gordon lingers in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take back what’s mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I JUST REALIZED I CALLED BUBBY'S CAR A "HUGE SUV" LAST CHAPTER AND IT IS. CERTAINLY NOT THAT SHKJFHSDLKFHSDKJ </p><p>look up the lincoln continental mar 3 btw, it's a SICK fucking car </p><p>almost done with this arc!! if y'all are interested, I can make a fic for the next arc too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>